


A Reunion

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and his Queen finally reunite, to his complete surprise. (Changed the title when I noticed it shared it with another story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

_To my dearest Alistair,_

_I know that there has been a considerable amount of time between this and my last letter. After not hearing from you, I started to doubt my messages were even reaching you. That, or your responses were not being sent- I decided not to trust any royal messenger any longer. I apologize for that, but please be careful. I do not know what this could mean._

_Recently,_ _I made contact with the Inquisition_ _. Leliana made contact with me. I gave her all the information I could that concerned the Wardens- and she promised to get this letter to you, by any means necessary. I pray it didn’t involve too much sneaking around._

_There is so much I wish to tell you- instead, I will say this much; I am well, I am safe, and I will be home soon enough. When I return, there will never be another time I leave your side- I will no longer take our love for granted. For all the days I have known you, I thank the Maker for bringing you into my life. No woman is as lucky as I for the chance to have such a brilliant king, a loving husband and compassionate best friend. I miss you, and love you more than I could ever express in writing. When I return, we will be together. Forever this time, just like we promised._

_Evelyn_

Alistair read over the missive again, the words already memorized. The letter was already a month old, but he treasured it- wondering when, and if, he’d hear from her again. Over the last few months, her correspondence had become less frequent. Now, his suspicions were all but confirmed. It was no coincidence that Eamon had suggested a terrible fate as the reason for her silence. Now, Alistair believed it was the old man who had hid this from him, in an effort to persuade the crown as he saw fit, like so many times before. To think, he had even suggested that Alistair seek divorce if he didn’t receive any news in the coming months. Alistair kept the letter a secret, knowing all too well he could use it later. _Blackmail_ , he thought- Leliana had taught him well.

He had been spurred to read it again after a long day of walking the castle grounds. Winter still lingered in the air, but spring was emerging. All along the garden, roses had started to bloom from the snow, their dark red color reminding Alistair of his missing wife. Every year, around this time, he would become reminiscent; it would soon be their wedding anniversary. This year would be significant- it had been ten years now since they defeated the blight, ten years since they spoke their vows. While any other married couple would be delighted at the thought, it only made Alistair more upset. He knew she would most likely be absent from the celebration.

It had been over a year since she left, and while he had her letters to keep him company, his life had become lonely. Too many times Teagan would find him staring off at the city gates imagining Evelyn’s return. How he’d run down to greet her, steal her off her horse and shower her with kisses in front of the adoring public. At this point, Alistair almost didn’t care about her mission. He understood she wanted to find a cure for them, so that they could have a future, instead of wishing for one. But the longer she was away, the more he felt she was just wasting what time they had left.

Stuck in his thoughts, Alistair wore a pout as he moped from his study towards the grand staircase that led to his… _their_ private chambers. He was already loosening the ties on his coat, ready to sleep his misery away. When he neared the door, he noticed the flickering of light coming from the fireplace within. Now he wondered if he was losing his mind- he was sure he extinguished it before he left that morning. With a sigh he pushed open the door, eyes still downcast until he inhaled a sweet and familiar aroma. He snapped his eyes up and froze.

Alistair felt his heart stop- his breath catching in his throat when he realized who was standing in the room, in front of the hearth. Evelyn turned towards him, her expression lighting up the longer he stared. He couldn’t help but gawk, not believing his vision. Maybe he _had_ gone mad, and this was all just a dream. Any minute, she’d turn into some hideous monster, or worse, _Morrigan_. Alistair blinked hard, cursing his mind for going off track. He looked to her again as he closed the door behind him, and without a moment’s hesitation, reached out to gather her in his arms.

“ _Ali_ -“

He cut her off with a squeeze, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso and shoulders. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling the flowery smell. He could feel his heart start back up, it racing and pounding at his ribcage. Evelyn’s arms slid around his back in response. She rested her hands against his shoulder blades before attempting to pull back. Alistair only crushed her closer to his chest. He heard her laugh in his ear, and couldn’t help feel the tears prickle his vision. He had dreamt of this moment, and wasn’t going to let her go so fast.

“ _Can’t… breathe_ …”

In an instant, Alistair pulled back a fraction, looking down at her as she exhaled, her lips still spread in a wide smile. He moved one of his hands to her cheek, brushing away her hair. Evelyn’s dark waves were much longer than he remembered, and her fringe now cut in a way that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes shined with tears as she gazed up at him, and Alistair thought he had never seen them so green before. She had a new, but already faded scar on the bridge of her nose. As the reality of the situation came over him, he struggled to hold back his feelings. He rested his forehead against hers as their eyes remained locked.

“You’re here?” He questioned. Evelyn breathed a soft laugh followed by a quiet confirmation. “What about…?” Alistair trailed, but found her tilting her chin up so her lips hovered over his.

“I found it.” She whispered. “We can speak of it… _later_.” It took Alistair all he was not to kiss her then. He found himself suddenly not caring about her mission, and its success. There was one more question he needed answered. Evelyn seemed surprised when he pulled back a little further to gaze at her.

“Are you… here to stay?” He held his breath.

Alistair didn’t think he could handle a short reunion, only for her to leave once more. If she was here, he wanted it to be for good. Evelyn closed the distance between them, her hands sliding up to frame his face. Her thumb rubbed against the corner of his eye, catching a few stray tears. Slowly, she leaned up, catching his lips with her own in a soft kiss. Alistair sighed when she pulled away far too soon for his liking.

“Yes.” Evelyn finally whispered.

Alistair didn’t waste another moment before sweeping her back into his embrace, her arms flying to wrap around his neck and shoulders as he kissed her firmly. He was uncertain about making the kiss too passionate too fast, but changed his mind the moment Evelyn’s tongue darted out to part his lips. His breath mixed with hers, and eagerly he kissed her back. Alistair squeezed his hands around her waist, guiding her backwards towards their bed. Evelyn chuckled, but stopped him short from pushing them onto the mattress.

“Slow down.” She encouraged in earnest.

Alistair was surprised to hear it. It had been so long since their last time, the night before she left. He had been carrying a burning want within Alistair every night she was gone, and didn’t want to wait any longer. Again, Evelyn pressed at his shoulders to stop him. She was still smiling, but he felt his lips fall into a frown.

“Don’t you want to see me first?” She said in a teasing tone. “It’s been… a long time, Alistair. I don’t want this to be over before it has to.” She continued. 

She was right. Maker, she was always right. Alistair blinked in realization before glancing down at her, taking in the sight of her. She was still in her light scouting gear, and he wondered how she managed to sneak into the castle grounds undetected. He imagined her scaling the tower to their bedroom to surprise him- a dumbstruck grin spread on his lips. For her, he would do whatever she wanted. With a tentative hand, he reached up to her cloak, brushing his thumb over the griffon clasp that held it shut. Evelyn nodded in approval, and he slowly started to undress her.

Her warden plate was in less than pristine condition as he glanced over it, and he reminded himself to have a new set commissioned for her. Not that she’d ever need to wear it again, he hoped. Evelyn rested her hands on his chest as he worked the clasps, letting the pieces of armor fall to the floor in soft thuds. Alistair eyed the hem of her undershirt and the way it dipped to expose the skin of her sternum and the tops of her breasts. It wasn’t until he gripped her waist again that he realized something else. She was thinner than when he last saw her; missing the hearty meals from the royal kitchen and late night snacks he would bring to their bed.

Evelyn let him sit her on the edge of the bed, her eyes watching his every movement as he kneeled onto the ground in front of her. He started to unlace her boots, chuckling at the sight of her throwing knives strapped onto the sides.

“Still throwing daggers, my dear?” Alistair teased. Evelyn smiled at him, her eyes rolling at his humor.

He continued, placing her shoes near her discarded armor. He reached up again to her waist, asking silently if he could continue. She gave him a firm nod, lifting herself as he slid the fabric of her trousers down her legs. Alistair sat back a little to hold one of her feet in his hands, enjoying the soft giggle Evelyn let go. He brought her ankle up to his lips; trailing soft kisses up the length of her calf and before repeating the path down her other leg. Evelyn sharply inhaled as he leaned in to kiss the inside of her leg by her knee. He glanced up at her to find her holding a hooded gaze. As he kissed further up her thigh, she sighed, one of her hands sliding to his neck before fanning out. She pushed his coat aside as much as she could to find the flesh of his shoulder, and after a moment, he pulled back to discard the clothing for her. He still wore his undershirt, but the loose fabric allowed her fingers to slide beneath to feel at his muscles.

“Stand up.” She spoke abruptly, and Alistair paused, thinking for a moment to disobey her order so he could kiss along the hem of her smallclothes.

Finally, he stood, holding out his hands to her so she could as well. Evelyn didn’t hesitate to kiss him, her tongue trailing a sensual line away from his lips to his cheek, then his neck. He shuttered when she wrapped her lips around his throat, the tingle down his spine awakening his arousal. She continued to lap at the sensitive spot, her teeth scraping against the skin there for a few more moments before she pulled away. With a tight grip on her hips, he caught her in a heated kiss once more, relishing in the feel of her hands sliding down his chest. Her fingers slid underneath the cotton, and he felt the heat from her palms spread across his stomach as she pulled the shirt up. They broke away long enough for her to pull it over his head, it joining the rest of their garments on the floor.

Alistair slid his fingers under her tunic next, savoring the warmth of her skin, and the gooseflesh he felt appear as he raked his fingertips across her sides. Evelyn’s smile turned bashful as she moaned for the first time but it only ignited Alistair’s passion. _Slowly_ , he had to remind himself. When she was left standing in just her smalls, he had to take time to count to twenty and back just to will himself not to take her right then.

“You are so beautiful, Evelyn.” He tried to distract himself with speaking. “I am…you make me…”

He couldn’t remember the last time he fumbled over his words like this. His tenure as King had made him more confident in his words, and over time, he had become assertive in their relationship. Now, it was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. It didn’t help that she had hardly aged over the past decade.

“I know.” Evelyn interrupted his thoughts, catching one of her hands in his own. Their fingers threaded together, and he dipped his head down for a softer kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away, eyeing his cheek. A finger traced over the small scar there. “Where did this come from?”

Alistair had to think for a moment, distracted by her wistful stare. “Training exercise? I’m a bit rusty, as it turns out.”

“I hope you aren’t rusty with… _other weapons_.” Her blush was a bright color when she realized how lame her joke was. Alistair didn’t mind, joining her in a hearty laugh. He missed this; missed the way they could interrupt passion with silly conversation. Alistair greedily kissed at her cheek and lips, suppressing her laughter.

“We will just have to find out, I suppose.” He answered.

Evelyn’s eyes lowered to his chest, and he pursed his lips, wondering if he had let himself go in her absence. Loneliness made the heart grow hungry, he had learned. Instead, he found her gaze alight with desire, her fingers lowering to trail across his shoulders and his chest before spreading out over his abdomen. She traced over the muscles there, and he smirked when her lips parted in a sift gasp. He let her move her hands lower, perking his brows up when she snapped her eyes up to his. She kept them there as she undid the buckle of his belt, and he sucked in breath as her skilled fingers worked on the laces of his trousers.

“What happened to slow?” Alistair asked as she pushed them down his legs. He used her shoulders to brace himself on one leg as he slid his feet from his boots one foot at a time before shuffling out of the pants. Evelyn chuckled at his movements, and it was his turn to blush. He thought they were past this awkward dance- _ten years past_ , he reminded himself again. Now he was nervous- anxious of how this would pan out.

“I’m starting to regret that suggestion.” Her voice dropped, hands once again exploring the planes of his chest.

Alistair scooped her up into his arms once more, this time not finding any resistance as he lowered her into the bed. Evelyn watched him with careful eyes as he kissed down her neck, treasuring the sweet taste of her skin that he yearned for. He could feel her pulse as he moved lower, trailing his lips over the tops of her breasts. Her breathing was becoming labored, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her, indicating her arousal. With slow sweeps of his tongue, he licked a line against the hem of her breast band, smiling at her sharp inhale. Alistair leaned on one of his arms for support while he reached down with his free hand to pull at the thin fabric.

Evelyn brought her bottom lip between her teeth as he removed it, and he noted the small blush on her cheeks. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who was nervous. He locked his eyes on hers as he kissed the valley between her breasts first, before moving his hand over one, a few fingers sliding to roll a nipple. She arched her back towards his touch, and Alistair felt her hands meet the expanse of his back. One trailed down to squeeze at his hip, and he had to pause, not expecting her touch to electrify him so. After a moment, he encircled the nipple with his lips, sucking it into a peak. Her moan encouraged him to move his attentions to her other breast, using his free hand to caress where his mouth wasn’t.

He felt her hand slip further down, fingers brushing past the band of his smalls and along the side of his buttocks. Alistair raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was ready, and willing to skip the buildup. He tested her, kissing down below her breasts, dipping his tongue into her navel a few times before sliding his body lower. Evelyn’s hands snapped up to his shoulders, and when he looked up at her, he was surprised to find her shaking her head.

“I don’t think…” She gulped, licking her lips in a nervous twitch. “I don’t think I can wait any more.” She finished, pushing her hand at the back of his neck so he’d move back over her.

Alistair obliged, and when he lowered himself down, allowing his arousal to meet her thigh, he agreed in an instant. He couldn’t hold back anymore. As they kissed, Alistair felt her fingers hooking back into his smalls. He quickly did the work for her, moving off from her for a moment to discard them to the ground. He kneeled between her legs this time and felt the heat creep across his skin as she eyed his erection. Alistair distracted himself by tugging at her underwear, lifting her legs up so she didn’t have to move from the bed. He gazed down at her naked body, already memorizing every detail, both new and old. The familiar rise and fall of her hips, the new way her skin glowed from long days under the sun.

He slid his hands under her thighs, scooting her towards him so her bottom rested on the top of his thighs. He wanted to see her- watch her as he made love to her. She rested her legs around him, feet resting flat on the bed behind him. Evelyn reached out for one of his hands, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He had to marvel at how wet, how ready she was for him. He threaded their fingers together as he gripped her hip with his other hand, breathing out as he slowly slid in. Alistair had to pause halfway, clenching his jaw tight at how it was already starting to feel like his first time all over again. She was pulsing around him, the warmth nothing he could replicate in the time she was gone.

“Alistair?”

Her voice was labored as she called for him, her free hand meeting the one that squeezed at her hip. He snapped his eyes open, glancing down at the beautiful woman he was blessed to call his wife. With a shaky breath, he finally moved, pushing himself until he filled her. Another moment passed as he adjusted to the feeling of being inside her, after being alone for so long. Evelyn seemed content with waiting for him; little mewls of pleasure coming from her lips when he moved again. Alistair settled on a slow pace, willing himself to keep control, to last.

When Evelyn tugged on his hand, he glanced up at her to find her mumbling for him to come closer. He leaned over her in an instant, and felt himself thrust hard when her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her lips, swallowing her groan. Alistair took their linked hands and placed it above her head, his other sliding around her back to pull her close to his chest. Evelyn was practically lifted off the mattress now with every thrust, her back and hips rising to meet him. She kissed down the length of his jaw before he felt her kiss his ear, his name whispered between hot breaths.

“ _Faster_.”

 _Maker’s breath_ , he thought- he _had_ only dreamed of this. She clenched around him, her breath hitching as he pushed into her again. Her free hand gripped at his back, struggling to find leverage as her orgasm built. Alistair noticed her body’s reaction, and moved his hand to the mattress, using the leverage to thrust harder. He felt her hand tighten around his, and pulled back to catch her eyes. They were halfway opened as she met his gaze, her lips hanging open as she gasped for air. Alistair held back his groan, but the sight took him closer to his own climax. He claimed her mouth in another heated kiss, but pulled away when he felt his spine tingle in anticipation. 

“Close?” It was all he could manage between as he struggled to breathe.

Evelyn nodded into his shoulder, and he nudged her head so he could kiss her once more. She moaned into his mouth one final time as her body trembled beneath him. Alistair thrust once more, pausing to hold himself there as he met her climax. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand only to rest his weight on one arm as his pleasure waned. He ran his other hand over her waist, keeping her close to him as he fell onto his side. Breathless, he kissed her temple, her eyelids- the tiny scar on her nose- before claiming her lips once more. Evelyn eagerly met him, her arms wrapping around his torso to snuggle close.

“I missed you.” Evelyn whispered against his lips as they faced one another. Her gaze was soft, and her smile was bashful. It reminded Alistair of the expression she wore the night of their wedding. “ _I love you_.”

“And I love you.” He replied in a heartbeat.

It was only then that the full realization of how much he missed her came over him. He had missed her smell, her taste, the sound of her voice and laughter. He missed her presence in court, the small smile she held when they walked the gardens every morning. He missed the soft way she snored, and the warmth of her in the bed they shared. Seeing her now, next to him, wrapped in his arms, still breathless from their lovemaking- it was a dream come true. Eleven years he had known her, loved her. Ten years he had called her his wife, nearly two that he had waited for her. Now, they had all the time in the world, without worrying about how many more years they _might_ have left. They finally had a future he hoped would last forever.

 


End file.
